It is desired to simplify a procedure for customizing an application. Japanese patent publication (JP-P2007-122670A) discloses a form generating system which enables customization for arbitrary functions and information while significantly reducing workload of users related to form customization, and which can follow a version up.
The form generating system uses package software for form generation. The form generating system includes a retaining section, an updating section, and an outputting section. The retaining section retains customization information for an output form as difference information for package software. When the package software is modified, the updating section reflects the customization information retained in the retaining section on the modified package software. When the package software is modified, the outputting section outputs a customized form on which modification due to the customization information is reflected.
That is to say, a version up function according to Japanese patent publication (JP-P2007-122670A) performs process for applying the modification portion of the package software on the customized form, when the application is modified by version up. Additionally, customized information is saved in a customized information file. Customization difference information is saved in a customization difference information file.
Japanese patent publication (JP-P2008-310679A) discloses a dynamic design information generating apparatus which can automatically generate dynamic design information even when specification or the like is incomplete. The dynamic design information generating apparatus includes a program analyzing section, an information adding section, a program executing section, and a design information generating section. The program analyzing section analyzes structure of a program. The information adding section refers to the program analyzed by the program analyzing section and adds information for generating execution order information of the program to the program. The program executing section executes the program to which the information is added, in accordance with a predetermined execution condition. Dynamic design information is generated from the execution order information of the program obtained through the execution of the program by the program executing section.
Japanese patent publication (JP-P2007-213487A) discloses an aspect generating apparatus which can easily generate an aspect to be incorporated into an assumed location of a program as an incorporation target in an application development using aspect-oriented programming.
The aspect generating apparatus generates as an aspect, a process common to classes used in a program as a development target. The aspect generating apparatus includes a class information analyzing section, an advice analyzing section, a user interface managing section, and an aspect generating section.
The class information analyzing section reads a class file used in the program as development target from a first storage section, and analyzes structure of each class in the class file. Then, the section acquires a class name, a method name, and a signature which are used in each class and generates, based on the acquired class name, method name, and signature, candidates for class name, method name, and signature which are defined in an aspect to be generated.
The advice analyzing section reads candidates for advice given by an aspect to be cut out as common process from a second storage section, and analyzes data structure of the candidates for advice.
Based on the results of the analysis of class structure by the class information analyzing section, the user interface managing section causes a graphical user interface screen to display a class diagram showing class names, method names, and signatures for the classes used in the program as development target and the candidates for advice analyzed by the advice analyzing section.
When arbitrary icon selected by a user from the candidates of advice displayed on the graphical user interface screen is dragged to a position of arbitrary class in the class diagram, the aspect generating section displays the candidates for class name, method name, and signature which are generated by the class information analyzing section and can be selected in that class. Then, the section generate an aspect by applying data of the candidates for class name, method name, and signature, which are selected by the user, to the data structure of the candidate for advice, which is selected by the user.
Japanese patent publication (JP-P2007-213498A) discloses an aspect display system which can display process of aspect to be incorporated, on a circumference of a source code of process of a target program based on point-cut by the aspect and designation of advice, and which can easily trace an entire flow of final process of the program into which the aspect is incorporated.
The aspect display system displays an aspect to be incorporated into a computer program, in a source code of the computer program. The aspect display system includes a reading section, a code analyzing section, an aspect analyzing section, and a display controlling section.
The reading section reads a source code and a compiled executable code of a computer program, and a source code and a compiled executable code of an aspect program according to aspect-oriented programming.
The code analyzing section analyzes the compiled executable code of the computer program to acquire information for identifying a procedure definition belonging to the computer program, and a start source code line and an end source code line of the computer program which correspond to a start command and an end command of the procedure definition, and stores them in a storage section.
The aspect analyzing section analyzes the compiled executable code of the aspect program. Then, the section detects information of an incorporation target procedure based on information for identifying an incorporation portion definition belonging to the aspect program and a character string defined in the incorporation portion definition. Then, the section acquires information for identifying an incorporation procedure definition associated with the incorporation portion definition, and a start source code line and an end source code line of the aspect program which correspond to a start command and an end command of the incorporation procedure.
The display controlling section selects a source code of a computer program and searches for information of an incorporation target procedure which coincides with information for identifying a procedure definition belonging to the selected computer program. Then, the section acquires information for identifying an incorporation procedure definition associated with information for identifying an incorporation portion definition to which the coinciding incorporation target procedure belongs. Then, the section displays incorporation process between a start source code line and an end source code line of the incorporation procedure definition through insertion or replacement, on a circumference of a start source code line and an end source code line of the procedure definition belonging to the corresponding computer program.